Soalric Parker
Soalric (pronounced Soul-Rick) Holt Parker has been a YouTube user since 2009. Initially, he uploaded videos created using the computer game Spore. However, it wasn't until December 2011 that he found his path in creating Downfall Parodies. Due to technical troubles with his computer, he is currently on an indefinite leave of absence. Humble Beginnings Soalric's first video was called "Spore Attack". It was a story about an evil alien race that ultimately gets defeated by humanity. Obviously, such a mediocre story did not attract many views. He uploaded about fifteen videos using Spore and Windows Movie Maker. These videos generally lacked any story however, and ultimately came to an end. Rebirth In February 2010, a mishap involving a chihuahua and a a power cord resulted in the destruction of Soalric's computer. It took months to be replaced, and the video making muse was lost. During these months, Soalric began to mature and see just how pathetic his original videos were. He stopped making videos for more than a year, and over this time period became increasingly engrossed within the Unterganging meme. On December 17, 2011, Soalric released his first Downfall parody, "Hitler Decides to Kill Fegelein". Based on the success of this and ensuing parodies, Soalric deleted all of his old Spore videos and devoted his channel to parodies. Trailer Parodies In January 2012, Soalric uploaded his first trailer parody, "Saw: The Disney Chapter". This started a new chapter in his YouTube career. A total of five videos have been made based on a mix of Saw and Disney movies, and several other parodies have been made mixing various other films together. However, as these were not nearly as popular as Downfall parodies, his production of trailer parodies slowed and now will only be made either upon request or if they actually involve Downfall. Community Involvement and Support Beginning in the late summer of 2012, Soalric became more involved in the Unterganger community. He began participating in contests such as the Unterganger Hall of Fame and the new Unterganger Awards, and created a video to display the Untergangers' Anthem. In fact, he took up the helm on the "Der Untergang: The Parody", and now acts as an unofficial overseer for the project. On November 4, 2012, Soalric discovered that one of his most popular videos, "Slender Man Invades the Bunker! ", had been downloaded and reuploaded by another YouTube user named SlenderManArmy. When Soalric attempted to request a line in the description for credit, he received back only the equivalent of a "Screw you." Upon relaying the issue to the community, other Untergangers such as mfaizsyahmi, Trapped Antics, Notoriousrob01 ,smoglessbutton4, TheFreakyDolfyFuher, TheSilverUniverse and shomronon all joined with him to force the offending user to take action. Eventually, SMA capitulated and removed the copy entirely. Ongoing Series Soalric has started a parody series titled "Der Disneygang". The series opened to a roaring success on March 1, 2013, and is currently up to Episode 3. Notable/Award Winning Parodies Trivia *The chihuahua responsible for the death of Soalric's old computer is named Chloe. However, due too conflicts between the dog and Soalric's friends, it has been relocated to a new, more chihuahua-friendly home. *Before making Downfall Parodies, he uploaded Spore videos on YouTube. *Soalric first began editing videos when he was 8 years old (which were really nothing more than slideshows of pictues with music). *The Joker was Soalric's choice for an avatar because of his catchphrase, "Why so serious?" Soalric felt that this captured the spirit of parodies perfectly; they can't be funny if you're too serious while watching them. Category:Untergangers Category:Second-generation Untergangers